


Just some silly Phrack fluff

by ahotep100



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahotep100/pseuds/ahotep100
Summary: What the title says because we can't have too much Phrack fluff. Some of the dialogue was a little inspired by the Swedish drama series Fröken Frimans krig since I think it was something Phryne would say as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment I'm stuck going over some crazy comments on my Viking article (Seriously 2.5 pages of ONLY negative things and some of it actually makes me wonder if the critic has even read what I wrote!), but this little thing popped into my head and wanted out.

Phryne realized this was a huge step for Jack. They had been officially going out since her return from England, but he had never invited her home before. He had spent most evening at her house for the past four months and seemed happy with that. However, Phryne always thought she wouldn't be able to know all of Jack until she had seen how he lived. But he had never invited her there. Not that she hadn't tried inviting herself, but he had only avoided the subject. 

The invite to dinner this morning as he left her in bed to go ro work has therefore been a surprise. She was woken by the quite mumbled swearing for when he had problems with the buttons of his shirt. She had smiled. She loved his big hands, but sometimes they weren't the best for handling tiny things. She jawned and stretched before rising from the bed. She went up to him and took his hands away from the buttons before helping him close the shirt.

"What would I do without you Miss Fisher?" he sighed with that small half-smile that made her melt. She answered him with a smile and a peck on the lips. He had seemed pensive for a few short moment, before saying: "Would you care to have dinner with me tonight?" 

"You know you don't have to ask Jack", she said, helping him put the waistcoat on. "I think I have made it quite clear that I like spending my evenings and nights with you."

He had swallowed at that comment. His tongues poking out moisturing his lips. She had realised those habits meant he was nervous.

"Jack?" she asked tenderly, stroking his cheek with her hand. "It's me. You can tell me anything."

"It's just... I want to... I would really like it if you want to come to dinner at my place. I would like to cook for you... My cooking might not be anything like Mr Butler's but..."

"Oh Jack! It will be perfect!"

And here she was now. Sitting together with Jack in a chair on his porch after having eaten the most wonderful dinner looking out over his garden. Everything here was so beautiful. So harmonious. So neat. So Jack! Suddenly she realised how much she loved him. This wasn't just some fling. This was different! This would last! This was real!

He must have sensed her changing mood, because he stopped cleaning the table by stacking as much on the two trays they had brought out from the kitchen.

"What is it?" he asked, the worry evident in his voice. "Was it the food? Do you feel sick? Should I drive you home?"

She reached out and grabbed his hand. Making him stop babbling

"Maybe we should get married..." she said. The look of pure shock on his face told her, this was probably the last thing Jack expected.

"Wha... wha... what?" he struggled for words. His mouth opening and closing far more than was necessary for that single little word.

"I think we should get married", she said once more. 

"But... but... but... I thought you've always said you're not the marrying type." 

"Normally I am not, but I want to marry you. I don't want to give up my independence. But I want to marry you! I don't want to give up my work. But I want to marry you! I don't want to give up my ideals either. But I want to marry you. Just you, Detective Inspector John Robinson! If you would have me that is..."

"Of course!"Jack exclaimed suddenly pulling her up by the hands from the chair and almost crushing her against his chest. "Of course I'll marry you."

He bent down and kissed her and she felt all the love and promise of an eternity sipping into the kiss.


End file.
